parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Tootle's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part thirteen of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Percy's Ghostly Trick for the US) - (Ringo Starr-US) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves Transcript * (Owl hooting) * (Ghostly whistle blows) * Tootle: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. * Casey Jr: Tootle, what are you talking about? * Tootle: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. * Casey Jr and Jebidiah: Where? * Narrator: Asked Casey Jr and Jebidiah. * Tootle: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. * Casey Jr: Ha! * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. * (Casey's whistle toots as he sets off, hauling his ten freight cars like a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, a conflat car, two stone, slate cars, and a caboose) * Tootle: Casey didn't believe in ghosts. * Narrator: Said Tootle next morning. His driver laughed. * Tootle's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. * Narrator: Tootle was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. * (Tootle's whistle toots, as he returns home, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose, as the owl hoots) * Narrator: Tootle knew where he was, even in the dark. * Tootle: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) * Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Old McDonald the Farmer had just gone for help. * (Tootle's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) * Tootle: Ouch! (coughs) * Narrator: Tootle broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. * Jebidiah: Who's that, I see? * Narrator: Tootle's driver explained what had happened. * Signalman: I'll see to it. * Narrator: Said the Signalman. * Signalman: But you better clean Tootle, or people will think he's a ghost. * Narrator: Tootle chuckled. * Tootle: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scare Casey. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. * Narrator: Jebidiahy promised to help. * (Jebidiah's bell rings as he arrives at the shed) * Narrator: Casey was being oiled up for his evening train. * Jebidiah: Tootle's had an accident! * Narrator: Cried Jebidiah. * Casey Jr: Poor engine. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: Botheration! That means I'll be late! * Jebidiah: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. * Casey Jr: Out with it, Jebidiah. I can't wait all evening. * Jebidiah: I've just seen something. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: It looked like Ronald's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. * Chug: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Jebidiah. I'll take care of you. * (Tootle's whistle toots as he approaches the shed) * Tootle: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! (Casey looks depressed) Let me in, let me in! * Narrator: Wailed Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! * Ronald: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! * Casey Jr: Oh dear! * Narrator: Explained Casey. * Casey Jr: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find my coaches and caboose. * (Casey Jr's whistle toots as he flees) * Narrator: It was morning when Chug returned. (Casey, exhausted, arrives at Frisco station, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, only to meet up with Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose) * Jebidiah: Where have you been? * Narrator: Asked Jebidiah. * Casey Jr: (confused) Ah well. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: (depressed) I knew you'd be sad about Tootle, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... * (Tootle's whistle toots) * (Ghostly whistle) * Casey Jr: (alarmed) Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (Casey Jr flees with his coaches, baggage car, and caboose) * Narrator: Tootle was non the worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. * Tootle: (arrives at the station with his three mail cars and caboose) Well, well, well! What do you know about that? * Jebidiah: Anyone would think... * Narrator: Chuckled Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: ...that our Chug had just seen a ghost! Category:Julian Bernardino